The Valkyries
The Caregivers During the time that the first generation of horses blessed by Sara, there were a group of women known as Caregivers. These women traveled North of North helping the needy. One day a Caregiver by the name of Mitka Rolanddotter and her daughter Sigga came across Bella, who led them to a crying Sara who was mourning her parents. The two followed Bella to the Sacred Seclusion and comforted Sara, who informed them of the cause of her grief. The kind Mitka invited Sara to come with them and help others in need. Sara accepted, and from that moment, Mitka, her husband and Sigga became the goddess' new family. Progressively, after adopting Sara, the First Generation horses began arriving at the Rolanddotter's home, and the family also took them in and Sara taught Sigga all that she knew about these magnificent equines. Soon, however, the number of horses overwhelmed the Rolanddotter's small farm and they could no longer care for all of them. So, Sara advised that they give the horses to the other Caregivers. The Caregivers, themselves, were overjoyed; now they could travel even further distances much more quickly to help those in need. The Caregivers soon became expert horsewomen and their reputation and grew as the years passed. The Split in the Sisterhood of Caregivers Eventually, the evil Feral heard word of the Caregiver's fame, and secretly joined the group. She was waiting for a chance to steal the horses. When Mitka died, Sigga (now a grown woman), was supposed to be the new leader of the Caregivers. However, the vile Feral got the sisterhood arguing over who should be in charge. Then, she offered her giant wolves as more powerful mounts for any of the sisterhood who was willing to follow her. The women who agreed abandoned their horses and became Wolf Riders. However, Sigga and many others resisted and declined, so Feral commanded the Wolf Riders to take them by force. Sigga and the other Caregivers escaped, but the Wolf Riders soon tracked them down. The Wolf Riders had the Caregivers cornered at the edge of a huge cliff. When all looked lost, Sara flew down on Bella and all of the Caregivers' horses grew wings! Feral was furious as the Caregivers mounted their horses and flew off out of her evil grasp. Ever since then, Feral and her Wolf Riders have struggled to bring down the Caregivers. Becoming Valkyries After their fight with Feral, Sara graciously gave the Caregivers a beautiful floating castle called Hestheim to use as their new home. She informed them that their horses would always have their wings. The goddess also granted them immortality and gave them a new name: The Valkyrie Sisterhood. From then on, their duty was to seek out and inspire heroes willing to protect the weak from cruel villains like Feral. The Valkyries called these things "Sara's Gift". Each Valkyrie chose a mortal world to protect and search for heroes. The also began writing the history of their accomplishments and adventures in books given by Sara called Ballads. The Valkyrie Sisterhood swore to remain united in their mission by following the oaths of the Sisterhood: i) Always revere Sara's Gift ii) Fulfill your own potential so you can help others fulfill theirs iii) Discover and inspire heroes to protect your world iv) Preserve the history of the Valkyries and their worlds at all costs The now immortal women of the Valkyrie Sisterhood soon realized that their horses' new wings were only the beginnings of Sara's Gift. Their steeds could change shape: using their wings to soar through the air, or sprouting fins to delve into the seas. As a symbol of Sara's love for the Rolanddotter family, these horses held a greater purpose and majesty than the other horses Sara influenced. Sigga Rolanddotter, the leader of the Valkyries, loved horses so much, that she chose North of North as her world to protect. Sara was overjoyed by Sigga's choice and gave her a huge stretch of beautiful land that had originally belonged to Sara's parents. Sigga built a magnificent castle overlooking the land and began filling its stables with wonderous, magical horses. Caring for the horses reminded her of her childhood when she and Sara worked with the horses on her farm. Sigga decided to create a welcoming haven for both people and horses and named her estate Trail's End. The End of the Valkyrie Era After Sigga's fall, the Valkyrie Sisterhood turned its back on North of North, and the once-great estate at Trail's End fell into dark times. Generations of stewards did their best to maintain the castle and its grounds, but until the return of Sigga's heir the area remained uncared for, and North of North unprotected. Winter Festival For Winter Festival, the Valkyries travel all over North of North bringing treats to every child in the land. Mother Comfort and her citrustack friends work for months to make enough sweets for everyone. And the Valkyries always know which treat each child likes best. The Valkyries: Past and Present The most famous past Valkyrie was Sigga. Her heir, Emma, is now the most known Valkyrie in North of North. However, there are supposedly many Valkeries. However, the only other named is Tyri. Category:Humans